Talk:Ranks
Question about ranking Let's say I'm just starting multiplayer and I choose Naledi Atkins as my initial character and manage to ran up to level 20 or so with her. Then one day, I decide I want to play a match as Jacob Norris. Will I get to keep my 20 rank, or will I have to start again at 0, since I never used Norris before? Ant423 21:28, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 You'll most likely start at 0 because as you rank up the character supposedly becomse more and more like the average splicer. GeneralOwnage55 Actually, I think the only time where you get to pick a character is just before a match, other than that you're just "you" in your apartment, so you're kinda like all of the characters at the same time there. As you rank up, you unlock all the Audio Diaries for every character. I mean, who in their right mind would want to restart the entire multiplayer experience six (or eight) times just to unlock two more Diaries each time? I mean, apart from those Prestigers in MW2... --Willbachbakal 21:45, January 13, 2010 (UTC) It's not even the audio diaries I'm concerned about. I just don't want to use the same character all the time. Like if my "character of choice" was Naledi, but I want to play as Jacob Norris for the first time, it would suck if Naledi was the only character who unlocked all the good stuff and Norris would only have a pistol and a shotgun to start with. Ant423 00:11, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Well, the thing is you don't "start out" with any character. The character you're using in the apartment is unspecified, and is supposed to be potentially every character at once. However, when you enter the Bathysphere, you get to pick which character you want to play during the match. --Willbachbakal 07:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Well, that's good to hear. All the characters sound fun to play as. Ant423 20:49, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Well, the game is out, and you do keep your rank. My question is, if your character of choice is spliced up, and you change to a new guy, does that guy become spliced up too? Or is he nice and fresh? When you play a match, all characters look spliced. The only time they look fresh is when you're selecting a character/changing their wardrobe. Ant423 15:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Special reward What is the "special reward" you get at rank 40? I'm only rank 21, but I'm curious to find out what it is. --Sentinel 101 17:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) I think it's bogus. I removed that note --SeyHey 22:46, February 26, 2010 (UTC) The Special Reward is the Epilogue Video if you have seen it you will understand what makes it special -- I like Cheese do you like Cheese? -- Zero 04:21, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I hit 40. Didn't see any epilogue video. --SeyHey 05:02, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Split Unlocked Content column I think the unlocked content should be split into separate categories, such "weapons & upgrades," "plasmids & tonics," "diaries," and "costumes," instead of one big chuck of text. I'm going to start breaking each of these into individual columns.SeyHey 20:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Done. We're missing a lot of audio diaries, and I think the bronze club starts at rank 1 not rank 4 (?). A little more work and this page will be ship shape.SeyHey 22:45, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No, bronze starts at rank 4 I believe. Before that, you're not part of any club. Ant423 04:23, February 28, 2010 (UTC)Ant423 Way to advance in rank without playing online. Doubt I am the first person to find this, but didn't notice elsewhere and wasn't sure where to put this. It is possible to raise the characters rank without playing online matches. To do so play a Private Match with no other players. The Game Type can either be ADAM Grab or Team ADAM Grab. Pick up the Little Sister and hold her for three minutes and your ADAM level will build. You can also hack Turrets and Circus of Values machines and get ADAM from that as well. I have not experimented with other game types to see if the same flaw exists with them. sm --Solarmech (talk) 17:34, June 7, 2015 (UTC) :I never noticed that, but then too few are those playing anything other than Civil War or Survival of the Fittest. On which platform do you play the game? Pauolo (talk) 18:02, June 7, 2015 (UTC)